As a ferrule that holds an end part of an optical fiber, a ferrule is known that includes an adhesive filling part provided with an opening for filling an adhesive, to fix an optical fiber by filling an adhesive in the adhesive filling part. Patent Literature 1 discloses that an endface of an optical fiber abuts an inner wall of an adhesive filling part (recess part) of a ferrule, and an adhesive fills from an opening of the adhesive filling part, and the adhesive is cured to fix the optical fiber.
Further, a configuration is known in which a ferrule body holding an end part of an optical fiber is constituted separately from a lens array. Patent Literature 2 discloses that a front surface of a ferrule body and an endface of an optical fiber are polished, and then a lens array is attached to the front surface of the ferrule body.